New girls and bad boys
by Spitfire1688
Summary: so there is a newc girl why is she so out of there....why does she scar ppl....and why does she have Warren's eye on her
1. Chapter 1

It was the middle of sophomore year. Moreover, the school was just getting back form spirng beak. Sky High had changed for only six of it's students they won't hero's or side kicks. They where the team. The capten of the team was Will Stonghold is next in line was Warren Peace, then came Layla next by Majenta then Ethon and last Zach. Will to the school that's how they where, but to them they where just friends, will other then Warren he was more like just go with it and maybe they will shut up. Will got off the bus in baggy blue jeans and a red musles shirt with is jackit with his backpack over his shoulder. Then Warran in his bag black jeans with chains, the knee tour, a black musel shirt, and his leather jackit with his messager bag. Next, you had Layla dressed in her normal green shirt and flower skirt and her eather brown bag. Over the summer they had found out that Warren just lived up the street form them so they had been around each other all summer and most of sping beak. Warren was still very much a loner but would put up with them. As they walked up the stair when they saw Majenta in her normal pucked out puple cloths holding Zach's hand, Zach in his not so noemal looking yellow clothes. They where talking to Ethan that had his cargo pants and a button up shirt on. One of the Principal's offica works walked up to them.

OW: Hey team SH1. You are needed in the gym. She walked off as the 6 looked at eacher other

They where in the gym when Principal Powers walked in with what looked like the darkess student to the ever walk the yalls of Sky High. She had on black leather pants and combat boots on a Emo shirt on and what looked like a body leath leather vest. A spiked dog caller around her neck and black finger neil's. her black hair looked like it had been blushed in days, and her backpack was just easey thown over her shoulder.

Prinicpal Powers: Well I'm glade to see your all here.

She looked at all of them then back to the girl that had her head down and her hair in her face.

Prinicpal Powers: this is my neaces Alexandea Powers.

The girl looked up at them. Her ice blue eyes looked them all over then she put her head back down.

Will: well okay. Why are we here.

Prinicpal Powers: well this is her first day and I would like you all to help her. She was put in to the hero class but then kciked out for reasons that…

The prinicpal was cut off.

Alexandrea: Just tell them…she looked at the team and smirked…I cot the lab off fire, along with that big head moron of a teacher.

Warron was the only one that smiled the rest looked to be in a bet on shock.

Prinicpal Powers: well as you 6 know you're the stongest student at Sky High so you will make sure things like that don't happen again. She truned to her neaces… And you be good.

Alexandrea: you going to make me.

The Prinicpal just walked out of the gym and the coach walked in.

Coach Boomer: well there missy I'm told you have more then one power.lets see them.

Well that's the frist chapter. If you like it tell me and I'll get the next chapter but if no one saids anything then no more……later


	2. please don't interrupt me where i'm igno

Okay so I got bored and started writing again. Not my falt. Okay maybe it is but oh wells. There is some bad words in this fic well mostly form Warren and Alex…. Please just go with it.

Disclamer: whatever…I wish

Chapter 2: please don't interrupt me when I'm ignoring you.

Alexandrea just looked at the coach. _What a fucked up old man,_ she thought as a part of the gym floor lifted up and coach Boomer steped up on to it. She looked at the rest of the kids looking at her. _What the fuck do they want…oh hell if they want a show girl give it to them._ A smirk came across her lips.

Alexandrea: okay Coach. One it's Alex, two… the wind started to come around her and lift her up in to the air and set her down on the stage. Three …her arms truned to water then ice. Four…the gym floor started to shack as the ground moved under it…. And you hear about my last but favorit…her hands became as fire and then a wall of fire came around SH1. They all where steping cloeser. Well all but Warren. Then the firewall was gone. Then coach looked at her with a glare.

Coach: great just what we need an element user. Hero/SH1

Just then the lunch bell rang. Alex flipped off the stage and grabbed her back. As the others left Warren stay behind the team had pick him to talk to her frist. He didn't want to but if it would get Zach to shut up then whatever. Alex looked up form her bag at him.

Alex: yes… she asked hoping he would leave like the others.

Warren: I'm just here to make the moron shut up.

Alex: oh and here I thought I was talking to the moron of the group… oh sorry my mess up.

She went back to looking in her bag for some money to get lunch out of a pop can as she called them.

Warren: look here I…

Alex: you what…look just leave me alone.

Warren: would love to but they won't.

Alex: like hell they will.

Warren: well if you know how to make them why not share it.

Alex: and here I thought they where you friend's.

Warren: they are but…What the fuck can we just go to lunch.

Alex: I'm going but not with you and no where nere them.

Warren smirked at that. _You don't know them as well as you think bitch._

Warren: look you don't go to them then they will come to you…trust me on this.

Alex: not if I freze, brun, and or blow them off the school side.

Warren: Will can fly so the last one won't work and I can just hight up what you freze.

He said as he took a step to her and then another and another tell he was right there.

Alex: oh really…a wall of ice came from her and in cloesed on Warren and her… okay bad boy heat it up.

Warren smriked and flames came up his arms and across his back and started to brun though the ice wall.

Alex: not bad hot head.

Warren: so happy I could heat up for you. He said as he rolled his eyes.

Okay that's it for now….well if I don't get bored again….tell me what you think.


	3. Lunch Sucks

thank you all nice people for telling me i can't spell...but guess want i know this ...on with the chapter...oh and scents it bugs the readers I'll try not to have so many bad words...on to...

Chapter 3: Lunch Sucks.

Warren and Alex had walked in the cafeteria and all heads had turned. As the two made there way to the others at the table they could hear people talking. Oh God you think they going to kill all of us. One kid said. Another kid ask he's friends. You think she would date me? He's friend moved to another table and kept there eyes on Warren.When Warren and Alex set down Warren pulled out a book and started to read with out saying any thing or any thing being said to him. However, Alex wasn't so lucky. So Alexandria i see that Warren asked you to set with us. A very happy Layla said as she smiled at Alex. Alex just rolled her eyes. Yeah he said you morons would just fallow me where ever i went to. she looked away then back at the flower child. And are you all ways so fuc...I'm mean this happy. Layla looked hurt and even this got under Warren's skin. Will put he's arm around his girlfriend. Hey she was just trying to be nice to you. He locked eyes with Alex. Oh you think i care. Alex said in a low cold tone. Well William Stronghold i don't so stay away form me and i won't hurt her little feelings. With that Alex got up and left the cafeteria. Zach and Ethan watched her walk off. Man was up with her it's like shes trying to make like waves Zach said as he moved to where Alex had been setting next to Layla. Hey girly girl you like going to be okay. Yeah I'm fine. Layla said leaning in to Will's arms. I just don't see how she can be that mean, It's sad. Yeah even your not that mean to us any more Warren. Majenta spoke up trying to help. That's me not her. Warren said as he put he's book back in to he's bag and left the table.

Out side Alex was setting on the steps. Writing in her music folder. As Warren walked up behind her. Want something Warren. She asked in her cold tone not looking at him or even stopping her witting. Warren set down behind her. You know it's better not to say things like that to Stronghold. He said trying not to said to caring about it all when he was really pissed over the summer he had started to look at Layla like a little sister that he didn't want to see hurt. Moreover, Will was his best friend if he had one. You think i care... she asked as she kept writing. Her voice as cold as the wind that started to blow around them. Well i don't and the sooner you all learn that the better. She got up and turned to face him. They won't leave me alone what makes you think they leave you alone. Warren said as he got up. He was looking down at her as their hair blow around their face and Alex leaned a little closer to him. And in her coldest lowest voice she just said. I'll have to be meaner then you then. With that the wind picked her up and she was gone.

Okay guys that ends Alex's frist day at school….hope the changes I made make it better for you guys. Yes this will be a Warren/Alex Fic if I don't have them kill each other first….i'm a little scared to ask but….tell me what you think okay?…..ttyl


	4. so it's not home sweet home deal with it

Wow...many people like this Fic... Man I am good... Sorry had to give my ego a kick up there about to go back to school... Okay really people i don't know if i should make this an Warren/Alex Fic...Tell me if you want them to be...Well on to the Chapter

Chapter: 4 so it's not home sweet home get over it.

Alex had just got to her mom's house. Up to a week ago, she had been living in L.A with her dad. She missed him so much. He ran a bike shop. He worked, sold and rode motorcycles.

Alex was missing working on them with him. She did not really know her mom. Up tell last week she only saw her mom on her b-day. When her mom and dad got the devores she went with her dad her mom could not raise her she was gone too much.

"Mom I'm home". Alex yelled as she walked in the front door. And headed up stairs to her room as she thought her mom was out saving the world. Alex's door was crossed with police tape. And the door it's self was painted black with Alexandria 's Dark Domain her mom had been cool even to let her paint her room and door how ever she wanted it. Alex opened her door; her room was blood red with black trim, with posters of The Cure, In Extremo, Green Day and The Crow. Her stereo system took up on of her walls on the right wall to it was her day bed that had The Crow comforter on it and her door. To the left of the door was her closet. On the left of the closet was a small window that she had covered, and her desk.

Alex drooped her bag be her desk and turned on her stereo. She put in one of her Cd's. Elephantim by Ryuichi Sakamoto. Then crashed on her bed and went to sleep.

About 9 pm the telephone rang. "What!" A still asleep Alex asked it." Hello is Alexandria there please". a female voice asked. "Yeah you woke her up and she's speaking". Oh very sorry the voice said. "Who is this?" Alex asked trying not to yell at the person. Well at least be for she knows who it was. "This is Layla i was hoping"...she was cut off by Alex. "How the hell did you get my number!'? A very pissed off element user asked."Mrs. Stronghold knows your mom so she gave me the number". The flower child said in a small voice."Well what do you want hippie?" Alex asked as she was making a mentall not to get all of the SH1 members' numbers and block them form calling. : I just wanted to call and tell you that i am sorry if i said something to anger you at lunch today..." She was cut off again by Alex. You didn't and don't call me again." with that she hung up the telephone and went down stairs. Just as she thought her mom was still not home. On the counter then was a number to a Chinese place called the Paper Lantern ...um well she was hungry...

Okay guys i think it's easy to see whats coming in the next Chapter...sorry to any Ethan, Zach,or Majenta fans...I'm mostly just going to use Warren and Alex if i make this a W/A fic but if not then it will be Warren , Layla , Alex and Will...okay talk to you later.


	5. take out

hey guys had this chapter all typed up and then my computer crashed. i really hate it sometimes. 1 person said time a long time getting Warren and Alex together. and one said she just loved the idea so lets just see what happens in this Chapter then.there will be some bad words you have been told disclaimer: whatever...i wish.  
Chapter:5 Take out food.  
After calling the Chinese restraint and ordering the sweet and sour soup Alex ran back up stairs and got in to her PJ's. they where black basic color with flames going around the left leg and across the tank top shirt. She pulled her hair back in to a messy pony-tell. and went back down stairs. in the din there where a lot of books she found The Raven and went in to the living room to read till her food got there. About ten minutes later then was a knock at her door. Alex put the book on the cafe table and went to the door. She opened it only to see a hair pulled back looks hot in a uniform but still has his pissed look of his face Warren Peace.  
" What the hell are you going here". Alex yelled oh most closing the door in his face. but he had put his foot in the door." My job...want your food or not?" Warren said holding up the bag of food. "Oh shit sorry...that hippie called then you...oh never mind...how much?" she asked grabbing her wallet form the table next to the door. "$17.79 " Warren replied with he's normal smirk watching her open the wallet." crap all i have is fifteen." she turned to run up the stairs but then stopped." well come in and shut the door moron." with that she ran up the stair to her room to get the money.  
(Warren's POV)  
Bitch I thought as i closed the door, and walked in to the living room. there where a lot of pictures. So the puck queen liked pink as a kid that's funny. she was cute um what happened there? i set the food down on the coffee table and saw a book there. Um The Raven. not bad reading for a pain in the ass. tthink of her where did she go. I walked over to the stairs she no where around. what the hell is taking her so long? well got to get the money so i walk up the stairs. Um Alexandria's dark domain well that was easy. the door was pulled to but not closed.so i have my self a peek. What do you know the wench is on the phone.  
(Normal POV)  
"Yeah daddy i hate it here...what?...no i haven't got kicked out yet...Liz bets how much that i would be by now?...Kiss it Liz...Dad get me off speaker phone...Shut it Ziggy...no i don't have a boyfriend yet Zaray...What?...Look i got to go Warrens down stair waiting on his money...NOT LIKE THAT LIZ YOU SICK OH...yeah yeah love you all to...later." Alex hung up the phone and grabbed the money off her desk. " bastard better not want a tip." She said counting out the money. "Yes the bastard wants his tip" a cold voice came form right behind her. Alex turned around to find Warren leaning against the wall next to the door. "Out of my room moron". "not with out my money wench" Warren said taking a step closer to her. "don't call me a wench bastard"  
"Wench"  
Bastard"  
"Moron"  
"Slut"  
"Hot head"  
"Daddy's girl"  
that last one pissed Alex off no one talked about her father no one. not even the Barron's son. that's it.  
Barron's Brat" she yelled at him in a cold voice. And now he was pissed to. Closing the space between them Warren pined her to her desk. " Don't you ever say anything about my father wench." He spat. "Then leave my father out of it to bastard". She spat right back at him. "Um fine wench" he grabbed the money form her hand and turned as he went though the door he called back" you foods on the table" with that he was gone. 


	6. Friend yeah right!

okay this chapter is hard to write...I mean i don't know how to write it...so if it sucks I'm sorry.

Chapter: Friends?...yeah right!

Alex was walking down the yells of Sky High just trying to get through the day well out seeing the SH1. um yeah right she was on the team now. So she had all their classes... In the morning classes, they went to sidekick classes then after lunch to the hero classes. it was the only way they could stay together as a team. In addition, Alex hated it. She didn't want any thing to do with them at all but here she was walking to first hour about to have to spend all day with them. She rather hoped Warren had for got about their little fight last night. But as soon as she walked in to the class she knows he hadn't. Just the look he gave her.  
"Well nice to see you Miss. Powers." Mr. Boy said trying not to look at her weird. she looked like the girl version of Warren. Her knees where tour out on her black jeans and her black shirt had long fishnet shivs and her combat boots. Her hair was wet and hanging in her face. "Whatever". she said to the teacher as she set down in the set in the ever back as fare away form the others as she could."Well then class today we are going to be working in teams of two, scents Zach is not here to day Ethan you and Will, Layla you and Majenta, and Warren would you mind working with Miss Powers back there. " One old man it's Alex and Two I'm not working with him" Alex said as she was looking form the teacher and Warren. I'll work with her Mr.Boy." Layla said sweetly. Mr.Boy nodded his head and Layla got up and moved back to the back with Alex. " i thought you would have leaned to leave me alone hippie." Alex spat coldly as Layla as she set down. " Well you thought wrong then i don't stay away form any one. It's better to be nice then to..." she was cut off. " Drop the goody good stuff i could careless can we just go the work so you can go back to your friends and i can be left alone." Layla looked at Alex with a sad look. What could have happened to you to make you so cold?" she asked in a soft voice feeling very sad for Alex. " You would care now can we just do this!" Alex oh most yelled as she looked down at the paper. "But your wrong i do care please tell me maybe i can help." Layla happy said to Alex. " you wouldn't understand" Alex replied as she did her work. "You don't know that."Alex rolled her eyes at that but why not tel her it couldn't hurt. " they made me move here with my mom when my powers came...i just want to go home" Alex said keeping her eyes on her paper. " So you miss your dad then...that's sad." Alex shrugged her shoulders. " Him and the rest of the gang...Liz, Ziggy, Zaray, Raven, Axe, and my dad." Alex said trying not to sound as sad as she was. " That's sad I'm so sorry...Hey why don't you come with me and Majenta to the mall after school?" Layla asked with the smile back on her face. " i don't think that..." this time Alex was cut off. " Come on it will make you feel better and get your mind off of it." Alex looked at Layla like she had two heads but then said yes as the bell rang.

(At Lunch)  
Warren found Alex eating out side. " so your going to go with them to the mall?" He said as he set down next to her. " What of it" she said standing up and starting to walk away. Warren quickly got up and fallowed after her. "Look Barron Brat..." she was cut off by Warren grabbing her shoulder and turning her to face him." i thought i told you to not talk about my father" His face was only a space form hers. "I'm not talking about your father just you Barron Brat" she said with a smirk trying to piss him off so he would leave. He did leave but with a smirk on his face. " Fine Daddy's girl."

okay there you go,man that was hard...if you have a favorite shopping spot tell me because i don't know where their going at the mall.

Thanks  
Spitfire1688


	7. WHY ME

hey guys!long time no post right...well I hope that people still like this story...okay mall...I just had to re-read the story...and trust me I have no clue what the next chapter was going to be so this is all free style...hope you like

Chapter 7

_How the hell did I get my self in to this one_. Alex was kicking her self. Ahe had some how ended up at the mall with to of the biggest shoping freaks alive. " hey Alex where do you normaling shop? asked a very happy Layla. Yeah where do bad asses shop? Majenta asked as if she was off in her own little world untill Layla cut in. " that wasn't very nice Maj. Looking back over at Alex. " sorry". "why thats what she see's me as can't really stop her now can we. Alex asked as she rolled her eye's. They walked around for what seemed like hours to Alex. _How can they do this._ She was about to fall in to the pit of hell that is boredom for her mind when she saw a very pleasing site. A Hottopic that was in one of the back upper floors of the mall. Layla looked over at Majenta. "Do you think my order at The Glitter World?" "I don't know but we can all ways go and see what do you think Al...where the hell did she go?" asked Majenta as they both looked around.

_Ah now this is more like it._ Alex thought as she enter the goth/punk shop. the lights where dimmer and the music was more to her likeing, but what cot her eye was the two guys in the back. One looked like he worked here but the other..._oh hell no_. she thought as Warren was standing there trying on new leather jackets. " About something across the back man?" The worker asked. _well now or never. " _How about Barren's Brat in red. Alex said letting them know she was standing there. Warren looked over at her with his best chamring smirk."Only if you get one that has Daddy's little wench acrossed it." " Um and here I thought i was daddy's little GIRL!" she asked knowing that she was not letting him have the last word in anything. Warren smriked this was going to be fun. " yeah sometimes you can be a little cute girl, but most of the time your a pain in the ass little wench so the name changes with the mood." " oh i'm te pain in the ass, looks whos talking you billy bad ass want to be with a bad hair cut." okay yeah she know that was weak but it's all she could come up with as she watch the smirk play across his face. " um bad hair cut...what left all your good stuff in the classes roomsw at school? Warren asked as he walked up to her and smriked knowing the more he talked the madder she got.._Um maybe this is why Zach never shut's up. _He thought as he said her face go more in to a little lost girl then back to the normal Alex. " oh fuck off Barren's puck of a twicted Brat." she yelled as she walked out the door. "um back to being the wench to bad your kind of cute as the little girl." he called after her unknowing if she heared him.

Back at Alex house.

That Fucking flame shoting smirking basterd, Why can't he just shut the hall up." Alex yelled in to her pillow know that her mom wouldn't be home tonight any way. _Thats it.._she thought..._time to make a phone call._

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

Yeah, Yeah what the hell do you want". A very sleepy soundings male voice came on the phone. " Ziggy it's me Alex you buded basterd" she yelled trying so sound mad at the 20 year old. " Oh hey little rat sorry about that, So you wanted from me suger bell?"

Good old Ziggy got to love him. " Is my dad around the shop?" Yeah like you have to ask hold on let me go and get him you can talk to Liz...

TBC

Sorry thats all have to wait to get the next chapter...this one really is to ust see if any one still reads this .. love you...Later


End file.
